Arties Adventure!
by juliabeans5
Summary: obugg7, alexandraomega and I made this flock together. but this is my story. well... Arties story. I hope you enjoy Arties adventure!
1. Chapter 1

- **P.O.V. Artie**

Hi! My name is Artie. I live with my friends Tara, Smosh, Switch, Atia, Crevice, Kaito and Kimu. We were all created in a lab. Locked up in cages for our whole life until the Eraser –Kimu- (Erasers are humans that can turn into wolfs) helped us escape. But I still don't completely trust her. One thing that I forgot to say is that we have wings. And super powers. My superpower is that I can talk to animals. Kaito can turn invisible, Switch can change her voice and body, Tara has claws, Smosh has super strength, Atia has a GPS in her eye, Crevice can burn things with his hands and Kimu is an Eraser. I am the youngest at age 11. And so far we have been living happily ever after. Kind of.

I gasp. I am breathing heavily .Dang it! I wish I could never dream any bad memories, mostly in the lab. I had the dream where the scientists do the experiments in our room, seeing Tara, Atia, Smosh, Switch, Kaito and Crevice. The worst part is having Crevice see me have my bi-weekly experiments. What they did to me is cut open the top of my head, and they try to work in my speaking part of my brain so I will be able to talk to animals. The whole time I was screaming and Erasers were holding me down on the chair.

All that I can imagine is hearing Crevice screaming, pleading them to stop. "Please! You are hurting her! Stop! Can't you see?!s" that's what he'd say, but then he would get punished for it. Badly. But it's over. Thanks to Kimu, another Eraser that protested against hurting innocent creatures and then escaped with us. Even though it's over, it still happened. I am still worried that other Erasers will find us again and then we all will be tortured even more. I can't stand the idea.

I am still scared. I sleep next to Switches and Atia's bed. I can't fall asleep now. The whole lab thing is in my mind. I sigh. I move the blankets on me trying not to wake up Switch or else I would never hear the end of it. I tiptoe across the hall, and I open the door to Tara's and Smosh's room. the floor underneath my cold feet squeaks. She can't see anything still or anything right when she wakes up. I tap Tara's arm.

"W-w-what? Who is there?" Tara says looking confused.

"Shhh…. It's just me" Tara notices me by my voice.

"What happened baby?" she says, with Smosh now looking at me.

"Artie…." Smosh says while turning on his light on the night-stand. I look over at him.

"Wha"-He cut me off.

"Do you want to sleep with us?" Smosh is a very calm and nice. That's one of the reasons I love him. Not that whole shoochie-smoochie thingy that teens do. No, I just care for him.

"Uh-huh." I said rubbing my eyes because they are tearing up. I can't stand thinking about the lab again. I crawled in between the two of them. I got snuggled in the blanket. I hear the light get flicked off and it is dark.

"Hey honey," Smosh turns the light back on and he turns into the middle where I am laying, he continues "if you need anything, anything at all, I am here for you. Okay?"

"Okay." I say. I start crying. I know he feels my pain. He was in the lab longer than anyone. For 19 years. I was only in there for about 10 years. Smosh wraps his arms around me. I feel his tears on my forehead.

"I love you…" I hear Smosh whisper, and he kisses the top off my head.

"I love you too…." I say whimpering.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a Big Girl!

I wake up from the noise level. I am right in between Tara and Smosh where I was last night. Safe.

"Ahhhhhh!" I hear Switch scream. Oh boy now what? I see Switch run into the room. Her blonde hair is all tangled. "My room is on fire!" Smosh is pushing Switch out of the way so he can get down the hall to Switch's room. Thank god Atia wasn't in there still sleeping in her room. (Atia and Switch share a room together).

"Ahhhhhh!" I can hear Smosh scream. I bet Kaito is behind this. He is always pulling pranks on us but mostly Switch. "Kimu! Help! Get up here quickly!" I can hear Kimu running up the stairs.

"Kaito! What the hell is wrong with you!" Kaito is messed up now. You never want to mess with Kimu. "Get up here! You are dead meat!" I hear Kaito laughing downstairs. Kaito walks up the stairs, followed by Crevice and Atia.

"What the hell, man? If someone was in there they would have died!" Crevice pushes Kaito in the chest up against the wall.

"Oh that's it! I will throw you in that fire!" Kaito lifts Crevice and puts him over his shoulder and is now walking towards the room. I see Crevice fighting back. Smosh walks over flicks the back of Kaito's head and Kaito falls to the ground, lying loose so that Crevice can slip out of his arms. It always amazes me how strong Smosh is. He has to be very careful when he touches someone. Smosh reaches down and pulls up the collar of Kaito's shirt. I notice the back of Kaito's head is bleeding.

"Guys! Kaito is bleeding! Help him!" I say, really worried. Even though he is really crazy, we still love him. Even Switch. I think.

"Guys! The house is still on fire!" Kimu yells at everyone.

"Really? No kidding?" Switch says sarcastically. And she continues, "Hurry! All my stuff is in there." Atia pushes past everyone and does some sigh language.

"She says and my stuff too! You B****!" Kimu is the only one that can read sign language. And the scientist cut off Atia's tongue so she can't talk. But that's why I like her. I can always play charades with her.

"Guys! The house! Crevice, Atia, Tara, Switch and Kimu go get the buckets for the garage and get some water from the pond in the back yard, while I help Kaito because of my flick. Let's move people! Move! " Smosh yells at us.

"What should I do?" I say sounding sad because they say I am too young to do anything. It's annoying.

"Well sweetie, I don't think you should do anything….."

"Why not?" I say frowning, crossing my arms and stamping my left foot. I see Kaito standing up next to Switch.

"It's because your little and stupid." Switch says. Switch doesn't really like me. I don't know why.

"Is that true?" I say to Smosh, starting to cry. I get sad really easily.

"Sweetie, we just don't want you to get hurt." Crevice and Tara say at the same time. Weird.

Silence.

"It's not fair! I wanna help too! I am a big girl!" I say with my voice cracking because I am crying. I see Kaito and Crevice in the back of the flock both smiling a little.

"THE HOUSE, YOU IDIOTS!"Smosh screams. He rarely screams which is good so he won't walk around saying "HULK SMASH!"

Crevice brushes pass me to get down the stairs, he stops at my shoulder. He leans in and whispers, "It is okay babe. They are just being"- now I cut him off.

"Butt-faces?" I respond. Crevice giggles.

"Can I say again the house is on fire?"Switch is screaming….. She made my ears bleed. No lie. Everyone else walks down except for Kaito. That is true Smosh never told him what to do. But he is walking towards the stairs, where I am still standing. Kaito stops at my shoulder and says, "You are a big girl…"

I joke back to him, "Then why do I have to look up to see you?" and Kaito laughs and he walks down stairs.

I am standing across the hall, watching everyone pour buckets of water in the room.

Switch comes up to me and says, "There are only 3 reasons you can't help. And that is you are stupid, little, and you get in the way!" At this point I have had it with her. I wanted to do something I should've done a long time ago….

I kick Switch in the shin making her fall forwards. I jump on her back, and she flops to the ground. Switch turns around with me on her. Switch will do anything to win and she doesn't like me so she is, like, winning this battle. I don't know what to do now, I have her down. And for some reason, no-one is coming up with water, so it's just me and Switch. Switch swings at me and I dodge. She swings again and this time hits me in my right cheek-bone, and I feel my skin split. Ow. I can feel blood coming down from my cheek into my mouth. Switch grabs my shoulders and rolls so that I am on the bottom. Yeah I should not have done this, right? I hear footsteps run up the stairs. It is Kaito.

"What the hell is going on?" Kaito yells. But we don't listen. I have to win. Kaito pulls me up by my waist. Switch stands up and is still trying to hit me. But Kaito just punches her in the throat and she is now lying on the ground, coughing and gasping for air. Kaito is holding my arms behind me.

"What happened?" Kaito says, still struggling to hold me back.

"It's a long story!"I say. I can hear more people coming up the stairs. It is Smosh.

"What the….?" Smosh says.

Kaito answers before I have a chance to say anything. "Oh yeah! Hi Smosh! Switch would say hi too but she just got beat up by a little girl!" Kaito broke into laughter and let me go. Tara, Atia, Crevice and Kimu come up the stairs with their own comments….except for Atia but she says something to Kimu and she will say it.

"Baby Artie, your cheek is bleeding!" is what Tara says.

Kimu is obviously excited about that. "Yeah! It is fight day! You and me Smosh! Come on! Oh, and Atia asks if Kaito made Artie bleed or did Switch?" she says.

"Kaito! What did you do?" Crevice asks.

"No, I didn't do anything. You guys should be lucky I was here to stop the fight!"

"The fight!?" everyone says at the same time. Switch stands up and says hoarsely, "Don't ask me, ask Artie! She started it!" Everyone turns their head in my direction.

"She…She….." my voice starts to drift away, "called me names…." Switch rolls her eyes at me.

"Sweetie…" Kaito starts, "I get that Switch is mean, ugly and stupid." I was waiting for the second part of the little speech. He continues "But… Nope, I'm done. That's it! Just pointing out the obvious." He makes me laugh sometimes.

"Go to your room!" Kimu yells at me. She is the "adult" here.

"I would, but it is still on fire," I say back.

"She has a point." Tara says.

"Artie! What were you thinking?!" Smosh says.

"I was thinking," I say "I was sick and tired of Switch pushing me around and most importantly, you guys treating me like a little girl! I could have just called a bunch of squirrels' to do all the work for us!" Everyone looks at me shocked. I don't know why.

"I am calling the squirrels'!" I say. "I think am a big girl and I am!" I don't care what they think! I am running away!


	3. Chapter 3: I am ready!

I am lying awake, it is 11:59. I am waiting for it to be-and it is…12:00. I slowly move the piles of pillows and blankets off of me. I go to my small dresser. It is not even a dresser; it's more of 3 boxes full of my clothes. Kimu said that they didn't have enough money to buy that much stuff. And she said that they shouldn't waste money on me. That's exactly why I am leaving!

Even my family wouldn't use some money to buy me a dresser! Nope, I had to use the boxes that the parts came in for the others furniture. In fact they didn't buy me a bed, that's why I sleep on the floor.

I grab my little blankie that the Kimu gave me when I was little at the lab. I don't know why I kept it if it was from the lab, maybe to remind myself that they love me. Oh who am I kidding, I am leaving and never coming back! I stuff some clothes in a box. What should I do? Should I leave a note? What would it say? I tiptoe on the stairs, being careful not to make the floor squeak. I grab a piece of paper and a pen. And I write:

_So sorry…. Some people don't give me the respect I deserve. Kimu- you have such a heart you help us escape and I love you. Smosh- don't go crazy and turn in to hulk, like you said if I need anything to tell you, but one thing I need you to do is take care of the others and don't come looking for me, I will have better respect outside than here. Switch-go die in a hole. You are the big reason that I am doing this. Tara- I will always be your little baby, but I am growing up now. Kaito-you were the first person I met here and I will never forget you. Atia-stay the same ,I will love you forever. Crevice-I love you, please don't forget me .Don't come looking for me. I will be fine. Have better respect for each other than you had for me. I love you all. _

_-Artie Flyer_

I put the note on the table, just have one last thing to do.

I walk up the stairs in to Crevice's room. I climb up his cold wooden ladder. I reach the top of ladder and I see sweet Crevice laying there, on his back. I lean in and press my lips to his check and kiss him. I will never forget him.

I get to the front door. I put my hand on the door-knob thinking to myself, "Am I really doing this? Where will I go?" a million thoughts came in my mind. I turn the door-knob slowly. I look out the door. I am ready! I step out of the door way on to the porch. I take I big deep breathe in and then out. Every step I take I feel more confident. A million thoughts ran through my head but one; Kaito sleeps on the roof!

I walk into the meadow in our-well, their backyard. I un-curl my wings. I feel the moonlight shine in my wings.

I am ready!

That is until I feel something, feels like a needle, in my arm. My eyes slowly close. My body goes limp. And I fall. I give I little shriek screaming "help!" Oh who am I kidding, I was about 500 feet in the air, now falling to my death.


	4. Chapter 4: Someone help!

P.O.V. KAITO!

I am lying on the roof. I look up at the stars. There is a full moon tonight. I take a deep breath in. I know I should probably go to bed so I will. It is almost silent, but I hear little noises. Almost footsteps? I crawl to the other side of the roof. Is that a tree or a person? Or even one of the members of the flock? I see dark skin. Now let us think of the possible people of it could be. Switch? Is she out for a mid-night fly? If she is I am going to beat the crap out of her! Haha! But when she does, she never comes to the back yard. Is it Artie? She was pretty mad. Oh snap! Seeing her beat up Switch was awesome! That little girl rules! Wait-where was I again? Oh yeah! It could be Artie. I see it unfurl its wings. Okay it is someone in our flock. I see it leap in the air. Yes I do want to know who it is but I am way too lazy. It flies up towards the moon. I bet it is Artie flying because she has a night-mare and none of the flock will let her sleep with them. And she won't come to me because you never want to wake me. She (I am guessing) flies up to the moon, that's when I notice a little black thing coming towards her. Maybe she called a bird? That's when I notice it hit and now she is falling!i her a little shriek screaming "help!" I stand up_, _what should I do? _Damn it Kaito, go catch her!_ I unfurl my wings as fast as I could, jumping into the air so hard that my knees popped. I feel the wind in my hair, my eyes are watering because of the wind. I put my arms under poor Artie. Her extra weights making me drop. I forgot she has grown so much since carrying her home from escaping the lab.

Suddenly, I feel a sharp needle in my arm. No don't fall now! Do it for her. I look to see Arties' head dangling over my shoulder. I grab the needle in my arm and throw it down. I am falling asleep. I have to protect her. I wrap her in my arms and curl in a ball. I hit the ground hard probably breaking my spine.

I pull Artie by her collar trying to get as close to the house as I can. But I can't. I fall. Oh-no! what do I do now!? Okay…. Please, somebody find us. I can't move my legs. I close my eyes.

All hope is lost…

Someone help us…..


End file.
